


Morning

by illustrious (ClaryZloty)



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryZloty/pseuds/illustrious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot drabble. Charlie wakes up after a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much nothing, just a teensy bit of fluff. I felt like posting something and this was all I could come up with. My first time writing from Charlie's POV.

“Congratulations Olympic silver medalists, Meryl Davis and Charlie White.”

Charlie jolted awake, breathing heavily, sitting up straight in bed. Why did he still have that nightmare? In the months leading up to the Olympics, the stress got to him, and it was a dream he had had often. They were in Sochi, everything was how he imagined it. Charlie thought everything was perfect, but then he looked at Meryl, and she was crying. Sobbing, hot tears running down her face, and she leaned heavily on him. He looked to his left, and Tessa and Scott were there, huge smiles, proudly waving their second pair of gold medals. And in his hand, around his neck like a noose, the shining silver medal. Disappointment. 

Later, when they actually got to Sochi in reality, he would find that many things were not as he had expected. Including the rain—in all the times he imagined it, he had never considered the rain falling as they received their medals. Seeing Meryl’s blinding smile was not a surprise, nor was her little voice whispering to only him, “It’s so heavy!” and a few minutes later, when they were descending from the podium, her even smaller, “I love you.” He wasn’t shocked that in the moment of excitement, with a million cameras and the whole world watching, he would forget the words to his own national anthem. Oh well. He had Meryl by his side and the long-striven for Olympic gold medal in his hand. He wanted absolutely nothing.

Right now, however, he really wanted to go to sleep. A small murmur reminded him of Meryl’s presence. She was still fast asleep beside him, curled up into a little ball on her side, her hair fanned across the pillows, something that he always pretended to be annoyed at but actually loved. The grey light seeping in around the curtains told him it was time to get up, even if his phone said that even though it was five thirty, there was no reason to get up. 

He lay back down. Sleeping in was not a luxury he got often, so he might as well enjoy it. He snuggled up to Meryl without waking her, breathing in the residual scent of her shampoo on her hair. She was wearing one of his big t-shirts and underwear. At night, he always told her that she needed more substantial pajamas, that by the middle of the night she would be freezing and hogging the blankets. She always insisted that she would be fine, and she always ended up curling up under as much of the blankets as she could get, or cuddling with Charlie for warmth, even when he was too hot. 

As the gray light in the room got slowly shallower, Charlie’s eyes wouldn’t stay shut. Meryl shifted in her sleep, moving her head closer to his, and her cold feet brushed against his shins under the sheets. She was used to waking up at the crack of dawn every day, too, but Charlie knew how much she needed the sleep. So he laid there and watched her dream, wondering what she was dreaming of. Hopefully it was more pleasant than his were. 

He absentmindedly played with the ends of a strand of her hair. Her skin, as much as she liked to complain about it, looked like porcelain in the morning light. She had the blankets pulled up to her chin, and her fingers where she loosely clutched the hem were long, slender, and bony, the nails neatly painted pale pink. 

When she finally awoke, morning was full upon them. The light had turned from gray to yellow, strong beams of beautiful sunshine breaking in through the cracks in the curtains and blinds, making shapes on the walls. When the light fell on Meryl’s face, her eyelashes, bleached blonde at the very tips, glowed bright like the wings of a solar eclipse. She opened her eyes slowly, staring at nothing for several moments. 

She had told him that her eyesight was always worst in the mornings. After she had been sleeping a long time, her eyes were unadjusted, out of focus, and tired, and she was practically blind. She turned to look for him, a tired little murmur in the back of her throat, but didn’t really see him. He reached over and took her hand to ground her.

“Morning,” he said, kissing her fingers gently. 

She grunted a quiet response, and rolled over into his chest, closing her eyes again. “Can we please just lay here all day and make up for all the days we couldn’t?” she asked into his shirt. 

He chuckled, twisting her hair with one hand, stroking her small, bony back with the other. “We’ve got nothing to do today, which feels really weird. But if that’s what you want to do, then sure.”

She peeked up at him to give him her best glare. “I wish I could but you know it would drive me crazy to do nothing all day. Let’s do something fun.”

“Like what?” 

“Like . . . not skating. Let’s not even go near the rink. And no dancing either. Don’t even think about it. Let’s just go outside and enjoy the sun and eat something unhealthy.” She grinned. “Let’s play with puppies.”

“Puppies?”

“Puppies.”

“Sunshine and puppies?”

“Sunshine and puppies.”

“Okay.”

She grinned and sat up, sliding out of the warm bed.


End file.
